Do I know you?
by Author Max
Summary: This is a brand new series I decided to write. It basically using all the good pairing from the anime/manga and one of them if not both has a tragedy happens to them whether its amnesia to comas to whatever the hell comes to mind.


Do I Know You?

**This is my new fanfic series for Fairy Tail. It will take place in both a non magical but a 21st century like universe and the anime/manga universe. Starting off for "Do I know you?" is Lucy. Read to find out. My inspiration for this series is all the other fanfictions that is related to a certain Fairy Tail guild member losing his/her memories and tries to start a new life. Sadly, I cannot give a list of the authors who wrote those fanfics, but if you are one of them, and reading this, then thanks for the inspiration. If this first story is similar to yours, my next one, I will try and change it up so the story line may/may not, I don't know yet, be the same.**

Note: This story will probably continue off another fanfic I read a couple years ago, I forgot the author and the story name. Gomen. But that story was never finished and it bothered me for about two years. I think the story title was like Childhood something. The summary I can give you is this:

The story is about Natsu and Lucy having a difficult relationship with each other. The were childhood friends since they met. When they came to age and realize what they meant to each other, they couldn't admit each others feeling for one another. This takes place in a 21rst century like high school when the NaLu finally started, Natsu and Lucy admitting their feeling for one another.

Very soon there is one day Lucy didn't show for school. Natsu was nervous, and when the teacher got an email, through shock and...grief I guess, she told the entire class that Lucy got hit by a car or got into a car accident or something like that. After class, if not Erza, Gray, Juvia and the others holding him back for going immediately after the sad announcement, he and the gang went to the hospital to find Lucy in a comma. They were informed that she would have a high chance, like 99%ish chance to have amnesia.

Natsu begged that she would still remember him. After nine or ten days, she woke up, like all twisted romance, Lucy forgot everyone including Natsu, except her parents of course. Sadly, everytime Natsu tries to come close to Lucy, she would scream in pain and tell him to leave. As she slowly remembers everyone else, starting with the girls, Lucy would always be in pain when Natsu was there. And this is where I wish to continue the story.

**Story starts! Well at least how I would imagine it to end.**

**Natsu's POV:**

Why? Why won't she remember me? She has amnesia of course. I can't stand her like this. If she doesn't want to see me, then I'll leave. Forever.

**Normal POV:**

Gray, Erza, Lisanna and the others watch Natsu leave the hospital room, expression saying he was unsuccessful. They felt bad for him. As Lucy screams in pain, the gang leaves. Once they left the room, they experienced another dreadful scene. A truck rams Natsu sending him flying ten feet in the air. Gray run inside and gets the nurse and a few doctors to put Natsu on a stretcher and take him into the ER. Gray, Erza, Lisanna went inside with the doctors and Natsu. Laxus and the others went to either call or drive to their parents and tell them the situation of Natsu. Oh, how Igneel would go berserk.

Minutes after, cars of Natsu's and everyone else's parents come over to see Natsu. Igneel ran into the hospital room while Grandeeny struggled to keep up. Natsu's parents were allowed to the ER while his friends wait outside.

**Lucy's POV, ten minutes before Natsu arrived to the ER:**

Everyone seems to be a rush. I could see doctors running past my room through my open door frame. Later the same amount of doctors past my room with a patient that seems to need serious medical attention. I didn't get to see much till I got a glimpse of salmon hair and a disturbingly familiar pained face accompanied by two other familiar people, possibly his parents. Then it hit me. It was Natsu Dragneel, the one I always pushed away. Soon my head aches and memories flood into my head. From what looked like he was in the hospital before to him calming and soothing me when I'm in pain. I screamed. The pain in my head worsened ten times as I tried to push it away. But I couldn't. The memories were not only painful, but memorable. Things I regret forgetting due to my amnesia. Then everything went black.

**Normal POV:**

The doctors operated on Natsu for twenty minutes. Everyone was getting nervous and you could hear Grandeeny Dragneel from inside the room with Igneel trying to give faith and keep faith for their son's survival. When the doctors stabilized Natsu, they came out and told the rest of the group.

"How is he?" Gray asked. "Will he survive?"

"How bad is his injuries?" Erza asked. "Are there any broken bones?"

"Please tell me he's not paralyzed from the waist down," Laxus said. "What will he do from now on?"

"Is there any brain damage or head injury critical?" Lisanna asked.

"Everyone, Natsu is alright and alive. He has a fractured rib, broken right arm, twisted left ankle, and a sprained left hand," the doctor said, giving everyone hope until he said, "But like your other friend Lucy, he is also put into a coma. This, we don't know how to revive him. It seems, he has shut the world out and away from him."

"Shut the world out?" Gajeel asked. "Meaning the Salamander is stuck in a coma forever?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "But, theoretically there is a way to wake him up. But for that to happen, it would take a voice. A one voice that doesn't want to hear him but has a change of heart. Kind of like those cheesy love movies type way."

With that the doctor walked away. Everyone looked at each other. Finally Gajeel said, "A voice that doesn't want to hear him? What the hell does that mean?"

"The doctor said doesn't want to hear him. The only one that doesn't want anything to do with Natsu is Lucy," Erza said. "But Lucy can't remember anything of Natsu and is the only one that Natsu tries to come contact."

"If Lucy didn't have amnesia, then Natsu could've awaken by now," Levy said. And with that, they all came with the conclusion that Natsu couldn't be saved. Sadly Lucy had not remembered anything regarding to Natsu the next two days and soon they gave up in revivng Natsu.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Ok if that was the actual ending then I would be so pissed. Continuing the story!**

**Lucy's POV:**

"Natsu," I said. He looked so peaceful. He smiled and kissed me. Soon, it changed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. His face was in horror. He was on the verge of tears and ran out the room in panic. It changed again.

"Natsu?" I asked. His face was alarmed and began to leave. I let out a painful cry. The pain grew. Soon it was unbearable and I sat up and open my eyes to find my room dark. Everything came back to me. My memories. I stood up and rushed out my room. The nurse saw me.

"Miss Heartfillia, what are you doing out of bed?" she said. "You need to rest."

"Where's Natsu?" I asked. "Natsu Dragneel. I need to see him now!"

"Room D14 down the hall," the nurse replied understanding my situation. "I assume you have your memories back, but doesn't mean stay up too late. You still need rest."

"Thank you," I said and ran to Natsu's room. I opened it so quick to see the pained face of my beloved Natsu Dragneel. I walked toward him. His breathing was shallow, but through the heart monitor, his heart beat was slower than normal. "Natsu?"

Obviously no reply. He was in a coma probably couldn't hear me. My chest started to hurt. My heart aching. I collapsed and cried on him. I had broken him. Now its breaking me. "Natsu please wake up. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but I remember now. Everything. You, Gajeel, Lisanna, everyone. Please wake up! You mean so much to me because your..."

**Natsu's POV:**

...miserable. That's what I feel, that's what I am. Miserable. Lucy hates me, of course she does. She doesn't know me. I've given up. In this dark room that shouts "End it!" There was something in front of me. No. Two things in front of me. My heart, and a knife. It's no wonder I feel empty inside. My heart was not in me. It was in front of me waiting to be ended.

Maybe I should end myself. If so, Lucy wouldn't care. She doesn't love me, but I love her. I grabbed my knife and place it on my heart. I pressed on it, feeling pain spread through me. I raised the knife high, so when it hits it, it goes through.

Right when I was about to strike to my death. A voice stopped me. It went through me like a melody. The voice was familiar. Yes. It was Lucy's voice. What did she said? She said wake up. She said she was sorry. Sorry for what? Sorry for hurting me. She said...she said...she remembers me. She remembers me. She remembers me! I put the knife down and followed the sound of her voice. Soon I saw a light. At the same time I hear her crying. Why was she crying? I ran to the light. I ran faster and faster and soon the light consumed me. I woke up and found myself in a hospital room. With Lucy by my side.

**Lucy's POV:**

"Natsu please," I cried. I begged. I did whatever I could. I couldn't get him to wake up. I cried so hard I felt like dying. I failed myself. I failed him. I was too late. All those times I wanted him do be with me during my amnesia, but the pain keeps shouting other wise. I cried. I cried so much until I felt a hand on my head.

"Hey, Lucy. Why are you crying?" he said. He said. Natsu said. I looked up and saw Natsu's concerned face looking down at me. With so much relief, joy, and whatever feelings that can combo it, I jumped onto him and cried so hard. "Lucy! Can't breath! Body hurts!"

I almost forgot. He went through a car accident like I did. He started asking questions and I answered them. From when I started to remember to why he was in a hospital bed with all these casts all over his body. We smiled and cuddled with each other for ten minutes. Soon I looked up to him, he looked at me, and we shared the first kiss we hadn't had for one month. God how he is so intoxicating in his own way.

Soon we broke off for air and slept in each others arms. When we woke up, we found the entire gang staring at us from Erza, Gray, Juvia and Levy to Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, and Lisanna. Well, I noticed them, Natsu was still sleeping. Then the next few days went in a blur. I was released from the hospital and Natsu two weeks later. Injuries fully healed though body still not recovered. It was then one night how we were just in bed making out and then, things went into an eternal bliss...

Actual

**THE END**

**A/N: I haven't really thought of writing lemons. But if you guys think I should, then I'll think about it. Finally, the chapter of the story finally closes to what I think. If the original story is finish then consider my re-write of the story when I couldn't find the story name any more.**


End file.
